transformersloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Autobots
The Autobot Resistance are the main protagonistic force of Transformers Loud. A faction of Transformers that strive for freedom and justice and destroying the evil forces of the Destrons. Members Team Rodimus The main team of Autobots focused on in the series that are stuck on Earth and partner with the Loud family. Specially selected by Megatron to establish a base on the outskirts of the galaxy, they battle against Cyclonus's squadron to protect their new home. * Rodimus: A Lieutenant Commander of the resistance and leader of Team Rodimus ** Lori Loud: Oldest sibling and "leader" of siblings working to improve her attitude * Inferno: Rodimus's second-in-command and closest ally; weapons specialist. ** Leni Loud: A ditz with a heart of gold who also works to become a great fashion designer * Jazz: Special ops officer with an affinity for music. ** Luna Loud: Up and coming musician * Hound: Advanced scout able to create holograms: helps keep morale up around the base ** Luan Loud: Up and coming comedian who usually tests out her pranks and other tricks on her siblings * Brawn: The Muscle ** Lynn Loud Jr.: Junior jock * Smokescreen: Diversionary tactician looking to prove himself. ** Lincoln Loud: Only male child in the family who usually works on convoluted plans * Mirage: Advanced recon officer and sniper able to turn invisible. Once a Decepticon scout, he prefers mostly to keep to himself and watch the stars. ** Lucy Loud: Emo girl with an affinity for the dark arts * Sideswipe: Racer and Sunstreaker's younger brother. Also works as team mechanic and medic. ** Lana Loud: Family mechanic and nature lover * Sunstreaker: Racer with a major attitude problem ** Lola Loud: Princess-like authoritative figure with a knack for making twisted plans * Wheeljack: The team scientist with a tendency for most of his inventions blowing up in his face. ** Lisa Loud: Scientific child prodegy Later Additions * Skyfire: An old scientific friend of Starscream's that joins the Autobots after discovering Earth's beauty * Omega Supreme: The last of the Guardian Robots serving as the team's last line of defense * Ronnie Anne Santiago: Younger sister to Bobby and once Lincoln's bully turned close friend * Sixshot: A gun-for-hire six-changer that occasionally assists Team Prime on missions The Wreckers * Megatron: Supreme Commander of the Autobot Resistance * Octane: Former Decepticon fuel hauling triple changer taken in by Rodimus's group after original Autobot team were all killed by Scorponok * Blaster: Autobot communications officer and Jazz's musical partner in crime. * Warpath: * Brawn: * Hoist: Grapple's best friend from Cybertron * Ratchet: Autobots' chief medical officer and First Aid's former mentor. * Perceptor: The Autobot forces leading scientist and Wheeljack's scientific rival * Battleship/Fortress Maximus Others * Star Saber: Legendary Autobot swordsman * Prowl * Gears * Trailbreaker * Sunstreaker * Firestar * Chromia * Moonracer * Powerglide * Cosmos * Skids * Tracks * Grapple: Team medic & chief engineer * Hoist * Red Alert * Arcee * Springer * Kup * Blurr * Chromedome * Hardhead * Brainstorm * Highbrow * Pointblank * Crosshairs * Sureshot Category:Factions Category:Heroes